The disappearance of Kiku Honda
by UnifiedNations
Summary: "Programme will now be term-" The brown eyes turned white, then the small nation's body faded to scrolling letters and numbers, then- he disappeared./ One day, at a world meeting, the nation of Japan suddenly vanishes. Greece, Italy and China go to search for their friend. There will be future pairings. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

"QUIET EVERYONE!" The loud German's voice roared around the conference room, effectively shutting the squabbling nations up. England had his hands around France's throat while America held the Frenchman still, China was attempting to fight off Russia who was trying to pull the Chinese into his lap. Italy was clinging to Germany with his face pressed into the German's back and Japan was staring blankly into space, for once ignoring the bickering Greece and Turkey.

As silence fell, England and America released France, and Russia sat on Canada with China on his lap, despite the smaller man's protests. Germany sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking irritated.

"Right. Now I'm sure that we all want to get home before the apocalypse comes, so lets try to keep this short, important issues only! Now, first issue one again, global warming," Groans chorused around the table and a few heads slammed into it.

After several ridiculous suggestions (mostly from America) half of the countries were idly chatting to each other and Germany was getting annoyed again.

"Ugh... ENOUGH! Can NOBODY think of a good tactic?" He roared over the table, shutting everyone up again.

"Look, I think what we really need is an efficient way of reducing greenhouse gases and saving energy. Japan, what do you think?" All eyes turned on the small Asian country, who was still staring blankly into space. He stayed silent.

"... Japan?" Greece removed his hands from Turkey's throat for the second time, concerned for his small friend.

"Error has been found. File 279 requesting backu-u-u-u-u" Japan started stuttering in an odd mechanical voice, the air around him seemingly pixellating. The other countries watched in stunned silence as Japan repeated the same sentence until-

"Error diagnosed as virus. Programme will now be temporarily terminated. All files will be restarted. Programme will now be term-" The brown eyes turned white, then the small nation's body faded to scrolling letters and numbers, then- he disappeared. Several seconds of silence followed this, then-

"WHAT THE HELL?" The table subsided into uproar as the many countries jumped out of their seats. The sudden disappearance of the nation of Japan had freaked everyone out- as it would if anyone else had disappeared in that manner. How on earth had Japan vanished like... like... like a computer programme?

"EVERYONE SHUT IT!" All heads turned as the two most unlikely countries to shout jumped up. Greece was standing with a hissing cat on his shoulder and another on the table in front of him. Italy was standing next to him, looking angry and... determined?

"Okay... everyone, I know this is... weird, but we need... to go and look for Kiku!" Everyone nodded, in shock at the Grecian's sudden shout.

"Right. Italy, China and I will... go to his house. Everyone else, split into groups and... search anywhere else he might... be!" Greece barked at the other nations before setting off to find his small friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"H-Heracles aru! Slow down!" The Grecian turned to see Yao and Veneziano jobbing towards him, both exhausted. He hadn't realised how fast he had been running. He slowed slightly to a fast walk.

"We have to... find Kiku! Aren't you... worried about him?" He snapped at the other two.

"... Of course I an, aru. But we have to-"

"What was that?" Heracles stopped walking suddenly.

"Wh-what was what, aru?"

"You paused before you said... anything... you know where he is, don't you?" The Greek's green eyes stared into the Chinese's golden ones.

"... I... we should get to Japan's house." he stuttered worriedly, walking fast all of a sudden. Heracles narrowed his eyes and followed him.

When they reached Kiku's house, it was eerily quiet. Yao drew out a spare key from his sleeve and unlocked the door, ushering the other two inside, before closing and locking the door behind them, enveloping the three in an eerie darkness. Veneziano, who was scared of the dark, immediately grabbed the closest person to him- Yao.

Yao stiffened as he felt the terrified Italian grab his arm, then began walking towards the lightswitch. He flicked on the lamps, and light began seeping through the house. The Italian released Yao and relaxed.

"Come on!" Heracles called from the corridor. The two others ran out of the room to see Heracles standing outside of Kiku's room. He knocked on the door, then slid it open and flicked on the light.

The room was empty apart from the neatly laid out futon, a desk and a chair.

Heracles sighed. "Maybe he isn't here..." He turned the light off and closed the door, then turned to see Veneziano pointing almost fearfully down the corridor.

"What... what about that door?" Yao and Heracles turned to see the door Veneziano was pointing at. It was a sliding door, like the others, but was covered in vines and leaves, with some scorch marks in the wood.

"Strange... I've never noticed that... door before..." Heracles murmured. Veneziano felt Yao stiffen beside him again.

"Veh~ maybe Kiku's in there?" He piped up, before stepping forward to open the door.

"N-no! Kiku... isn't in there, aru..." Yao muttered sheepishly.

"We may as well... check anyway." Heracles stepped up beside Veneziano and knocked on the door. "Kiku? Are you... in there?"

They heard a shifting noise and Heracles sighed with relief.

"Kiku? Can we come-"

"N-no!" A squeak came from the room that made the three jump. It sounded so like Kiku, but so different at the same time.

"Whats wrong? Are yous ick?" Veneziano asked worriedly.

"U-um, no, just go away!" Heracles frowned and placed a hand on the door.

"Kiku, come on... let us in. What happened? Please... we're worried about you!" There was silence for a few seconds, then came a reply.

"N-no, I-I don't want to..."

"Kiku, I thought you'd gotten over this! We don't care about what you've done, or what you think of yourself, we care about you! Please, let us in?" Veneziano leant his forehead against the door, wishing it would just open.

A few seconds later, a small click was heard from the other side of the door and Veneziano stood back.

The Italian and the Greek grinned at each other as Yao looked on, worried. Heracles reached out and slid the door open.

The room was cloaked in darkness so the trio could barely see anything. Several flashing lights blinked at them from the darkness at one side of the room, but other than that and the light leaking through the open door, the three couldn't see their hands in front of their faces.

"Kiku? Are you here?" Heracles stepped into the room, instantly inveloped by the darkness. Veneziano shivered from behind him.

"Kiku?"

"... If I come out... please... don't scream..." A small voice mumbled from a corner.

The others blinked.

"Scream? Why would we-"

"Please! Just... promise me."

Veneziano and Heracles glanced at eachother.

"We promise." They said simultaneously. They heard someone within the darkness draw in a quick breath- then a figure stepped out from the corner. They tried to stifle their gasps.

The figure was slim and fairly short, and clad in a long, trailing kimono. Long black hair cascaded past the shoulders, almost reaching the floor. But what _**really **_caught their attention...

Was the two pointed, red fox ears atop the figure's head. Along with the nine, slim tails shivering behind them. Oh, and of course...

"Japan... you're a chick?"

**A/N Yay second chapter :D thanx for the reviews so far, I love it when I get reviews x3 and yep, I could not resist putting that line in at the end xD looks like America rubbed off on the others...**

**I've been writing this fanfic for AGES in 2 different notepads, since ages ago, and I found the notebooks! Expect a lot of this to be put up soon xD I branched it off into two other mini-fics, those'll be up after this ones finished :)**

**Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

"K-konnichiwa..." The representative of Japan muttered, her eyes boring into the floor. Heracles and Veneziano stood in the doorway in shocked silence, staring at the girl with their mouths hanging open. They didn't move until Yao squeezed past them and stood next to the girl.

"Heracles, Veneziano, this is my sister Sakura Honda, the representative of Japan, aru." Heracles blinked at him.

"Wait, so... where- who's Kiku?"

Sakura shivered slightly, drawing her kimono tighter around her and Yao put an arm around her shoulders.

"We can talk about that later. For now-" He noticed that Sakura shivered more when he touched her back than she did when he didn't, or if she was would if she was just cold. "Sakura?" She cringed when he gently placed a hand on her back. He suddenly understood.

"Sakura, take off your kimono, aru." Sakura blushed slightly and stuttered something in Japanese, and Heracles stared at Yao.

"What? Yao, are you mad or a pervert?" He stared at the Chinese man. He personally had no problem with nudity, and he knew from experience that Veneziano didn't either, but he'd always known Japan to be very shy and reserved.

"A-ano..." Sakura mumbled, clutching the kimono tighter around herself. Yao turned to Veneziano.

"Hey Feli, go get Sakura a new kimono from Kiku's room will you?" The Italian nodded and leapt up, running out of the room.

"Sakura, trust me. Sit down and turn around, we won't look." Sakura did so, jumping when Yao slid the kimono slightly down her shoulders until her hands stopped its progress. "Sakura?" He said again. She shook her head slightly and he huffed quietly, crossing his arms. He could see old injuries slightly under the fabric, and he desperately wanted to help.

He jumped out of his skin as a tan jacket almost hit him in the face. He turned the same time as Sakura to see Heracles looking at them.

"Put that on … backwards, so we can see... your back." Heracles slowly explained, turning around. Yao copied him so both their back were facing Sakura and they heard some shuffling material.

"You can... turn now." She muttered. They did so and Yao almost fell back in shock.

Sakura's back was littered with scars, several large ones, mostly healed, but one or two seemed fresh. There were several darker patches of skin, probably radiation burn, and many faded marks from scars and bruises. Yao drew in a breath, turning as he heard the door slide open and Veneziano stepped in with a new kimono for the girl.

"Feli, can you go get a first aid kit and a bowl of warm water, aru?" The Italian nodded again and vanished, setting down the clothes near Heracles and vanishing again. He returned a moment later, handing Yao the newly found things and sitting down, apparently exhausted.

Yao made himself comfortable behind Sakura, then began cleaning the dried blood off of the girl's back and shoulders.

"Sakura... why didn't you tell me? I would have come over if you said you were hurt, aru..." Yao murmured, tracing one of the larger scars on Sakura's back.

"I... thought you wouldn't have wanted to see me... after what I did to you." Sakura mumbled back, her voice stifled slightly by Heracles' jacket partly covering her face.

Yao made a slightly shocked face. "Don't be ridiculous, aru! That was a long time ago... and I know it wasn't of your own free will, aru." He said calmly, finishing cleaning the wounds and moving onto bandaging them. "Arms up." He said, nudging Sakura's arms. She hesitated before raising her arms slightly, but keeping them crossed over her chest.

"Sakura-chan, veh~ why didn't you come to see us? We're your friends, you can always come to us!" Veneziano chirped from his place on the futon.

Yao finished bandaging Sakura's lower back, then pulled out a kotatsu table from the side of the room and instructing everyone to sit around it. He then filled a mug with hot water and added a few things from his bamboo basket.

"Sakura, drink this. It'll stop your back hurting for a while, aru." He held the mug near Sakura, who blinked at him and tilted her head.

"Thank-you, nii-san, but I am not in pain." Yao raised an eyebrow in disbelief and signalled pointedly at Heracles, who reached behind her and touched her lower back. She hissed in pain.

"Thought so. Now drink up, aru!" Sakura reluctantly took the mug and downed the contents, almost immediately feeling slightly dizzy and tired, then slumping against Heracles' side. He started slightly, then sneaked an arm around her.

"Veh~ so, Sakura-chan? Where... who's Kiku?" Veneziano bounced around on the cushion he was sitting on.

Sakuro shook her head and mumbled something, trying to bury her face into one side of the Greek's chest to avoid the Italian's gaze.

Yao sighed. "Sakura, do you mind if I explain?" He glanced at his sister, who shook her head again.

**A/N Yay chapter 3 :D I'm so exhausted, I can't sleep and I went to a photoshoot all day today xD I hope you all enjoy this chapter :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Early A/N! I'll be using these to reply to anonymous reviews ^^**

**Blehblehbleh: Sorry mate, but the main pairing is genderbended! HOWEVER. Male!Kiku is a VERY main part and he'll be appearing a lot ^^ also I'll probably stick in some proper yaoi pairings~**

"The majority of our known history is correct. I found Sakura in a bamboo forest when she was barely a toddler. I knew straight away she was a country; well, it was fairly obvious, but-"

"Why does she has fox ears?" Italy piped up. Yao sighed, slightly irritated by the interruption.

"When a country is born, they have a shard of evil inside of them. That shard basically manifests itself into what the country sees as a threat. This is then shown as a body part.

"Most countries grow and the evil weakens, eventually disappearing. Most countries do not remember having the... attachment, in the first place. However, if they have a traumatic past experience, or something of the kind, then it stays on." Yao rolled up one of his overly large sleeves to show the others a patch of skin on his arm that was half-covered in green scales

"Mine took the form of a great dragon. Oriental nations, such as myself and Sakura, who have been around for a long time have experienced more hardship and suffering than younger countries, such as, lets say, Sealand.

"Unfortunately, what happened to Sakura was worse than what has happened to a lot of countries." His mind drifted back to when he first discovered the tiny girl.

_~Flash*back~_

"Aiyaa, that idiot!" The Chinese teen muttered to himself as he stormed through the bamboo forest. He kept muttering curse after curse as he ranted on about that stupid man Rome. Swear to god, if he claimed Helena **(Ancient Greece)** slept with him one more time, he would-

Yao came to a stumbling halt as he noticed a figure ahead. It was a small one, but... were those fox ears? And tails? Excitedly, Yao rubbed the his clawed, scaled arm. Maybe it was another country, that he could take care of! He'd always loved the idea of being a big brother, being depended on...

He slowly approached the child, not wanting to startle the tiny country, but not wanting to seem like a creepy stalker either.

"Nihao?" he said quietly, having cleared the bamboo and was standing in a clearing, behind the little... girl? She didn't seem to hear him and just stood there. He stepped closer, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder. "Hello? Are you-" as soon as he touched her shoulder,she fell to the side like a bag of bricks. Yao's trained reflexes allowed him to lunge forward and catch her before she hit the ground. He collapsed onto his backside, bringing the small girl into his lap. She was alive, but cold as ice was wasn't breathing well. She had a bruise above her left eye, and under her slightly parted dishevelled kimono, he could see more bruises. The small tails protruding from under the kimono shivered, and her pointed red ears lay flat on her head atop her black hair.

Yao frowned, pulling the folds of her kimono closer together to try to keep her warm- to no avail.

An idea suddenly hit him.

Unbuttoning the neck of his shirt to about three buttons down, then carefully lifted the girl and slipped her inside his shirt, leaving her head above the collar. He did the buttons back up as well as he could with one hand, leaving some of them open. He staggered up and started running home, talking quietly to his new sister.

"You poor thing... don't worry... I'll get us home! Aru..." He looked down at the girl while running. "Please.. don't die..." He murmured. She shivered in response.

Yao reached his house, panting, threw off his shoes and ran upstairs. He grabbed several blankets, then tore back downstairs and practically threw himself on the sofa. He removed the girl from his shirt and held her close to his chest, wrapping the blankets around them both. He noticed that she was thin- almost as if she had been starved.

What had happened to her?

_~End*flash*back~_

"Sakura was born into a rich family. Back then, humans with demon or animal body parts were not unusual, but were usually the result of demons and humans... well, lets just say 'mating.'" He scratched the small section of scales still present after all these years. "This was not the case for Sakura. However, her family did not know about country representatives, and to put it nicely, all hell broke loose." His expression darkened as he remembered what those... _people_, had done to his dear sister.

"Her father blamed her mother, and vice versa. In the end, her family split up and were disgraced, as nobles saw half demons as creatures that should be shunned, not accepted. The more common people accepted them, and saw them as normal. Unfortunately, Sakura's mother was a noble. After her breakup from her husband she was left with nothing. She hated her own child. So she tried to kill her."

Shocked gasps emitted from the two other nations. Being nations, they had all endured levels of hardship, but...

"However, to kill a country representative is to kill a country. Which, as you know, is impossible without weapons of great mass destruction. When she found she couldn't kill her daughter with normal means, she left her for dead in the forest."

At this, a particularly hard shiver went through Sakura's small frame at this, and her small hand came up to cling to Heracles' shirt.

"That was when I found her. She had been starved and beaten, but, being a country, she was still alive. I took her home and looked after her for years, until... well, you know what happened."

Veneziano and Heracles nodded, this time staying silent. The question was still on their minds though. Sakura sighed and untangled herself from the Greek, standing up.

"I'll explain about Kiku now."


	5. AN

Hey guys,

I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but it's likely that I will no longer carry on this series.

I haven't really been into Hetalia for a while and can't think of where this would go; also, I know a number of people were unhappy with it because of the genderbending.

I'm trying not to be one of those people that straight off gives up because some people don't like what they wrote, but I really cannot find the motivation for this series anymore.

I'm going to carry on with some of my other series because I have a clear ending for them, and if someone would like to take over this series then they are welcome to, (just ask first).

Feel free to check out my other series,

Kiku.


	6. AN 2

Hey guys,

So last note I said that if someone wanted to take over this they can, and I'm now handing it over to HalfPrince, so I'll see you all later and stuff :)


End file.
